


In The Street

by TheScottRyder



Series: A Kiss.. [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScottRyder/pseuds/TheScottRyder
Summary: “You trying to go for brownie points, Boy Scout?” Jack quips but her eyes don’t leave his as he starts to undo the clasps of her belts, and the way she bites at her lower lip when he places short, biting kisses along the curve of her hip sends a jolt of arousal through him.
Relationships: Jack | Subject Zero/Male Shepard
Series: A Kiss.. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602286
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	In The Street

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: M!Shepard/Jack  
> Prompt: A Kiss.. In The Street

* * *

“So does this whole place smell like piss, or is it just that pile of vorcha over there?” Jack asks as she and Shepard stride down one of the back alleys in Omega’s market district. Two of the nearby vorcha look up sharply at her words, hissing and starting to get to their feet but a glare from Shepard has them visibly recoiling, and he chuckles when the vorcha just return to their respective spots.

They had taken some getting used to, but he had to admit that the bright red surgery scars etched into the side of his face did give him a great advantage when it came to intimidating others.

The extremely powerful biotic woman walking alongside him probably didn’t hurt either.

“I’m thinking that it’s the vorcha,” Shepard replies, shrugging at Jack as he looks over at her again. “But it’s not like Omega’s known for having clean streets and fresh air.”

“No, but it’s got some damn good market deals,” Jack replies, and Shepard blinks when she suddenly shoves him to the side and he finds himself stumbling back into one of the smaller side alleys. He hits the wall behind him with a soft grunt, glancing down at Jack again, and he smirks when he sees the hungry look she’s giving him. “Not to mention all these nice, dark alleys to fuck someone in.”

“Sweet talker.” Shepard grins as Jack pulls him down by the collar of his armor and presses a rough kiss to his lips that soon coaxes a low groan up from his chest. He feels Jack smirking into the kiss when she hears the noise he makes before she steps forward to press her body closer to his, and then gives his lower lip a rough nip when he finally draws back for air.

Shepard licks his lips as he looks down at her, taking in the needy, almost predatory gleam in her eyes and the faint flush of her cheeks before he grabs her by the waist, spinning them around to push her back against the wall this time.

“Atta boy,” Jack praises with a grin before kissing him again, their breaths coming out hot and fast as they ravish at each other’s mouths, her teeth briefly grazing against his lips before he deepens the kiss to curl his tongue against hers.

Shepard swallows down her muffled, hungry moans before he draws his head back again, a thin thread of saliva breaking between them as they pull away from one another, and Shepard grins at her before he suddenly steps back, dropping down onto his knees and settling himself between her legs.

“You trying to go for brownie points, Boy Scout?” Jack quips but her eyes don’t leave his as he starts to undo the clasps of her belts, and the way she bites at her lower lip when he places short, biting kisses along the curve of her hip sends a jolt of arousal through him.

“Just putting this alley to good use,” Shepard replies, hastily tugging her pants down before he leans forward to bury his face between her legs, and the loud moan she releases at the first stroke of his tongue against her wet sex is as loud and shameless as the rest of Omega’s atmosphere.

* * *


End file.
